Nazi
Nazis were originally created in Germany by a perverse, overweight, racist, gay, retarded, homophobic, High Functioning Autistic as a response to butthurt caused by the British and Frenchfags imposing unfair restrictions on Germany. The entire Nazi movement was essential one big BAAAWWW! for the WHAAABULANCE. In addition to Hitler, many other Nazis followed the universal rule that all homophobes are closet fags. During their rise to power, the Nazis were so retarded that they called for the extermination of their most nationalistic group who supported the fatherland the most during the First World War. Trolling Nazis- Offensive to Nazis = Not Offensive , Himmler was often banged by gay American soldiers.]] Many trolls looking for ways to be entertaining yet inoffensive IRL often turn to making fun of Nazis since they are the only group of people that are socially acceptable to kill by the thousands. Things that are Offensive to Nazis *Pointing out that German Jewish girls are extremely hot. *Pointing out that most Russian girls are not hot, but the ones who are make up for the rest of them. *Pointing out that homophobes are closet gays. *Pointing out that 12,000 German Jews died for the fatherland during the first war. *Pointing out that German Jews were the largest group of soldiers in the German army during the first war. *Pointing out the nationalism of German Jews. *Pointing out the fact that Hitler and Nazi leaders assisted in the rape genocide of the Russians by preventing the victims from moving west because the Nazis considered it revenge for not winning the war for them. *Pointing out that Hitler had Assburgers Syndrome. *Pointing out that Americans think that German names are Jewish names. *Pointing out that they would have been killed by the SS for denying the Holocaust. *Suggesting that 6 million Jews were killed by the Nazis. *Interracial porn. *Banging tons of hot Jewish bitches. *Suggesting that killing off the Jews led to an economic collapse. *Mentioning Downfall videos. *Having a black boyfriend. *Bringing up the fact that they would have won the war if they hadn't forced out the Jewish scientists. *Reminding them of the contributions of German Jews. *Writing a review of Inglorious Basterds. *Reminding them that the SS considered Jesus to be the son of a Jewish whore, and not the messiah of whatever White supremacist, Sciontoligist bullcrap they believe. *Voting Pro Choice. *Suggesting that very few facts about the Holocaust are exaggerated. *Asking what they plan to do with other races if the Holocaust is immoral. *Dressing up as the Bear Jew. *Suggesting the theory that Hitler was a fagbag. *Mentioning that Eva is a Hebrew name. *Saying that David Duke is wrong. *Talking about getting to level 20 in Nazi Zombies. *Asking if Nazi Zombies are more evil than regular zombies. *Saying that it was original and enjoyable to fight with the German Resistance in Wolfenstein. *Comparing Hitler to Bruno. *Explaining that the German commanders were intelligent as aways, and would have won the war if the Nazis hadn't constantly interfeared with retarded propaganda tactics. *Speculating that Rommel would have defected if he had known about the Final Solution. *Reelecting Obama. *Saying that Michael Jackson was white. *Mentioning Leftfag propaganda about white people. *Suggesting that genocide was committed against Indians. *Implying that white people are sometimes wrong. *Comparing the success of the game Nazi Zombies with the Nazi game Ethnic Cleansing. *Not getting the names of Nazis written on cakes. *''Hogan's Heros''. Seig Fail List of Nazi failures. *Black Nazis. *Jewish Nazis. *Carl King. *Russian Nazis. *There are currently, or rather always have been, mentally retarded Nazis. *The Nazi party never made any sane or rational military decisions. *The Volksturm. *Trying to win the war by closet-assisting the Russian rapists to make the WWI veterans out of the retirement homes fight harder. *Losing the war by wasting money on big tank developments because Hitler wanted to compensate. *Killing 165,000 potential supporters and soldiers. *Getting RAGE in bunkers in Berlin. *Being racist and killing retards without suicide. *Being closet gays. *Going to war against the r005k15 without first defeating the britfags. *Claiming that British people are German. *Complaining about the cost of genocide. *They were/are typical examples of racist asstards. *They use Confederate flags, which have nothing to do with Germany and everything to do with the equally racist assholes that pwnt them like France. *Trusting the French. *Assburgers. *The Battle of Britain. *The Battle of the Bulge. *The war.